


Something About Today

by tanyart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren smiles and Jean gets mad about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Today

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write my favorite gross trope of all time, I'm sorry.

There is nothing noteworthy about today – no missions, no preparations to make, absolutely nothing but the usual downtime routine. Jean is walking towards the armory with a new blade holster to replace when he feels Eren sling an arm over his shoulder.  
  
“Hey,” Eren says with a smile that startles the breath out of Jean more than anything else Eren has done personally to him, including punches to the gut or tackling him down in bed with a hand shoved down his pants. It’s a stupid, goofy as fuck smile that causes Jean’s heart skip a hundred beats and makes him think he has made a terrible, irreversible mistake with his life. “I was looking for you.”  
  
There is absolutely, completely nothing noteworthy about today.   
  
Jean wonders if he’s missed something important on the schedule, like an unplanned mission, or training session, or maybe even extra chores. He hasn’t done anything but tedious maintenance and upkeep, but there is Eren smiling _at him_ without the usual wryness or crookedness so something must be different about today.  
  
“What for?” Jean asks, feeling very disgusted because Eren’s eyes are green and it matches his face in a way that Jean has never seen before, which is ridiculous. Eren’s eyes aren’t any greener or bigger, and unless he turns titan, Eren’s face usually remains unchanged in terms of… having like a nose (nothing special) and a mouth ( _still_ smiling) and two eyebrows (unfurrowed, for once), and pink cheeks ( _no, why_ ) and other very normal human features.   
  
Jean isn’t coherent enough to figure out why he is thinking about all this; Eren’s face is five inches away from him.  
  
“Lunch? Captain Levi cleared me and I have passes to go to town,” Eren says, and the most horrible thing happens – his smile gets wider and brighter and all sorts of other adjectives that fall on the far end of the positive spectrum.   
  
“We’ve been to town already,” Jean sputters, “We went last week!” And the week before. It’s too ordinary. It doesn’t explain the thing Eren is doing with his face.  
  
Much to his relief, Eren’s smile disappears and turns into a flat out frown. “Bored of it already?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Or did you have somewhere else in mind?” Eren asks dubiously, looking around the compound and military buildings, none of which offered a meal that could possibly go against even the cheapest civilian food stall in town.  
  
“No, that’s not it,” Jean says, and if he hadn’t been holding on to the replacement holster, he would have buried his face into both his hands. He resumes walking to the armory, dragging Eren along with him.   
  
“Are you feeling all right?” Eren makes a grab for the holster. “Here, let me help. You’re gonna drop it.”  
  
“Thanks. And I’m feeling fine,” Jean says, letting Eren take it away from him. He rubs his temples.  
  
Eren scowls, banging the blade holster at their knees. “Jean, I’m very tired of trying to guess what’s wrong. You know it pisses me off.”  
  
It isn’t fair. There’s nothing about today that was supposed to be out of the ordinary. Maybe if Jean had an inkling or hint that something was going to be different, maybe he would have been more prepared. Jean sucks in a breath between his teeth and lets it out slowly.  
  
“Nothing is wrong,” he says, and tries for a convincing grin. “I guess I’m just glad you went out of your way to look for me.”  
  
It’s not exactly the whole truth, but it comes out better than he expects, considering his track record for blurting things out. It surprises a laugh out of him.  
  
“So thanks for that,” he finishes with a smile of relief.  
  
Eren, wide-eyed and staring, entirely misses the door to the armory and crashes straight into the wall with a yelp.   
  
" _Shit_ -"  
  
  
Lunch ends up being delayed because Jean has to get another blade holster due to Eren falling on top of it, and Eren’s face is bright red and flustered as they yell at each other – something about stupid smiles and saccharine lines – and Jean can’t even believe himself and his life.  
  
There is absolutely, completely nothing noteworthy about today at all.


End file.
